Iori Yagami
200px}} Iori Yagami is a character from the SNK Playmore's The King of Fighters video game series that first appeared in The King of Fighters '95 as the leader of the Rivals Team. He is an iconic character of the series, and regularly appears on publicity material and merchandise. Iori is a central character to the series' plot, and the initial enemy and eventual rival of Kyo Kusanagi. He was created specifically to become Kyo's rival as his name and abilities were designed to relate him with the Yamata no Orochi legend. The designers ended up liking him so much that they take care how his character is developed along the series. In M.U.G.E.N, Iori Yagami has been made by several M.U.G.E.N creators, of which the one commonly used is made by ihoo1836. ihoo1836's Version Stats *Life:1000 *Power:3000 *Attack:100 *Defence:100 'Movelist' 'Special Intros' *Homer Simpson (Team S.M.R.T.'s version,) has a special intro against ihoo1836's version of Iori Yagami which is Homer dressing up as Iori himself. Iori laughs hysterically until he falls and hits the ground. Homer, later, finally says "Do you know how ridiculous you look right now?" and goes back to his own clothes. beppu's Version (KOF XI) This version comes from The King of Fighters XI, it has a high attack speed and is easy to overcome. His AI is brutal, and a bit more smart than Homer Simpson. Stats *Life:1000 *Power:5000 *Attack:100 *Defence:100 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | |}} or |}} or | |}} + or | |}} 'Supers' or |uses 1000 power|}} or | uses 1000 power|}} | uses 2000 power|}} Orochi Iori Main article: Orochi Iori Orochi Iori is a canonical alternate form of Iori Yagami. Being a member of the Yagami bloodline that made a pact with Orochi himself thousands of years ago, he can fall into a state of insanity - The Riot of the Blood - that can be triggered by being anywhere near the Eight Heads of Orochi (Hakkeshu). A midboss character, he is faster and more powerful than regular Iori, but suffers from defense issues. NMOri yagami This version of Iori was made by The_None under the alias "Adamlexus", which was programmed to be a Joke Character character, complete with a rage meter which would gain upon being hit with any non grab, when the rage meter filled an auto unblockable full-screener SDM would occur, but when ol' nissingmo yagami starts with HSDM's any character that is hit by NMOri's HSDM will glitch out, along with cheap AI being able to pull of an extremely long combo. He is very unstable for M.U.G.E.N 1.0. due to the fact that when NMOri Yagami is hit while in the air, MUGEN crashes. This character also has slightly speed up master fighter 3 jump physics similar to Viga. Videos File:Mugen short nmori yagami is crazy File:Nmori Yagami Updated File:INFINITE-IORI-0 Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Males Category:Japanese Characters Category:Fire Element Users Category:90's Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:Antiheroes